For I Love You For Yourself
by SarahLynx
Summary: Prompt requested by EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel. EC: AU in the Enchanted Forest: David - the stable boy - and Regina have a secret relationship. But one day, Cora catches them and cuts Regina's beautiful hair -which reaches her ankles- off because David loves it so much. / Please Review :) Hope you like it.


**_Hello everyone! This is my take on a prompt suggested by EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel. It is my first one so do tell me if you liked it or if you think i should just stop doing prompts. ^^ Also, would you like an epilogue to this or not? Do review please! :) Hope you all have a wonderful week._**

_AU in the Enchanted Forest. David - the stable boy - and Regina have a secret relationship. But one day, Cora catches them and cuts Regina's beautiful hair -which reaches her ankles- off because David loves it so much._

* * *

_**For I Love You For Yourself**_

A young princess named Regina was very happy on that bright morning of spring. She was going to spend time with her beloved, her family's stable-boy named David. She could only think about him every second of the day, from the time she opened her eyes on the morning, until the time she closed them at night. And even in her dreams, his bright blue eyes were taunting her as she dreamt about caressing his blond curls between her fingers just like she had done all those times before.

She was standing in front of her full-length mirror, getting ready for her riding lesson. She was wearing a green velvet vest and some beige riding pants, and also had her black boots on. She was currently brushing her beautiful, heavy and long black hair. She was so proud of it. Ever since she was a child, she had always refused to have it cut, besides her mother's complains, and she had took great care of it. It was now falling in heavy waves in her back until her ankles and its radiance could make any young lady green with envy.

Once she was done brushing it, she braided the two sides of her head and then joined the two pieces into one big braid that fell down her knees. When it would be time for her to ride, she would put it above her shoulder. When she was finally ready, she left her room and made her way to the stables.

xxx

His lips felt so soft against hers. She could kiss him all day. Every time they met alone, they never failed to make up for lost time, hugging each other, kissing each other. It was like their bodies demanded to be against one another.

"I think we should...probably...start the class..." The stable boy told her, stopping each time to peck on her lips.

"Is this really what you want?" Regina teased, brushing her nose softly over his.

"No," he sighed. "But the sooner we start, the sooner we'll be able to proceed to activities a bit more enjoyable." He said, caressing her hair from the top of her head all the way down her braid.

"I enjoy riding!" the girl said with a fake outraged voice. She slid her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. "But you are right; not just as much as I enjoy being close to you."

They kissed softly for some time again before David started playing in her braid, detangling it softly. He was around half-way through it when Regina pulled apart.

"No!" She laughed lightly, grabbing his guilty hand and her hair. "You know I don't like it loose when I'm riding."

"But why? I love it loose! Besides, you are not riding."

"Yet."

"Maybe but still, you are not. So maybe I could get a little treat..." he asked seductively, stroking her arms softly and going up her shoulders, her neck and until her hands that were already working on braiding it back. She flinched for a moment, getting lost into his blue eyes and into the words he started murmuring in her ear. She slid her fingers into his own curls and let him loosen her mane, caressing it gently while they were getting always closer and closer.

After a few minutes though, they parted. Regina braided her hair back and tied it with the help of David. That she liked about him: he was always willing to help her out once he ended up disheveling her. After saddling up Rocinante, Regina's beautiful mare, they exited the stables talking and laughing.

Little did they know that they hadn't been alone.

xXx

This day had been an amazing one for Regina. She had spent more time than she thought she would with David, and her mother had been nowhere to be seen which meant no drama today. She was happy. Truly happy. In a way she hadn't been feeling for a long time.

She entered her bedroom and got rid of her riding clothes and boots. Then she entered the shower to clean off the dirt that had found a way to incrust itself on her skin and in her hair. As usual, she used her cherry shampoo; the one that David loved so much and took great care into massaging her head while doing it to relax herself. After she felt completely relaxed and clean, which was a good hour later, she stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her figure, then stepped out of the bathroom.

She jumped. In front of her, standing in a corner of her room, was her mother: Cora. She was eyeing her with a glow that Regina couldn't decipher. As the older woman didn't talk nor blink, she decided to proceed in getting ready for the night. She put on her white night gown and started to dry her hair. Once she was done, she brushed it carefully, eyeing her mother in her mirror from time to time but she kept on glaring -now it was distinct. Then, she braided it and started towards the door.

She was stopped by a powerful bound who prevented her from moving, even before she reached the door.

"Mother! What are you doing?!" Regina asked, furious, as she was turned around to face Cora.

The older woman stepped forward until she was mere centimeters away from her daughter's face. "I had such high hopes for you Regina...but you wasted it all." With a flick of her wrist, she sent Regina at her dressing table, still unable to move.

"Mother...what are you going to do?" She asked worriedly as her mother was right behind her. "What did I do that caused you pain?"

"You know exactly what you did... How could you have such low aspirations! A mere stable boy!"

It all clicked in the girl's head. "Y..You saw us?"

Cora did a disgusted sound. She waved her hand and a big pair of metal scissors appeared in her hand.

"No! Mother don't do that..." Regina pleaded, tears burning in her eyes at the realization of what her mother was willing to do. "Mother please..."

Cora caught her daughter's frightened look in the mirror and held it as she cut the braid down her middle back. Regina started crying but refused to unlock her gaze from her mother's. The braid dismantled once it was not tied anymore and the hair now spread around the girl's face and in her back moving peacefully as if unaware of its fate.

"You will never..."

An other piece of hair cut by the shoulder fell on the right.

"...see..."

She cut a larger piece on the left, higher than the right one.

"...the stable boy..."

A large piece fell on the floor. Regina let out a loud sob.

"...ever..."

With a neat sound, the scissors cut a giant piece at the back, making it shorter than the others towards the nape of the neck.

"Mother..."

"...Again!"

Cora took her time, cutting lock by lock, bit by bit, centimeters by centimeters every single length of her daughter's hair. From the back to the the top. With every sound of the scissors, Regina felt a tear escape her eyelids and her heart beating faster. How could she do this? How? She kept on repeating herself. She couldn't believe it.

Cora finally finished cutting it off. Regina couldn't bring herself to look in the mirror and instead kept on glaring at her mother. She was fuming with rage and her anger succeeded in releasing herself from the spell. She pushed her mother with a force she found within her, catching the older woman off guard, but didn't succeed in going all the way. She was stopped before she could push her farther than a few centimeters away. Tears were rolling down in an unstoppable flow and she just wanted to crumble at that moment. Be alone to cry her heart out.

"Why?! Why did you do that?!" Regina yelled as her mother released her spell and she fell to her knees.

"Do you think I could let you swagger around like this? For the stable boy what's so ever? Never again will you see him."

"His name is David...And I shall see him with or without your consent!"

"Foolish girl," Cora chuckled. "Do you think he will want you without this hair of yours?" She laughed coldly.

Regina glared more intensely at her mother as a few tears managed to escape her eyelids. "I know he will. He loves me."

"I thought I had raised you as an intelligent young lady but I guess I was wrong. How can you be so naive as to think he loved you? All he ever wanted to do was take advantage of you, of your status, of your innocence!"

"You lie!"

Cora bent down and came nearer her daughter's face. "Call me a liar again and I won't hesitate in ripping your heart out." She said in a cold and low voice. "The stable boy, _David_," she emphasized with a hiss, "never loved you. And he never will now that you are not as pretty as before. And I'll make sure you never see him again."

On that note, she turned heels and to the door. Regina heard the door closing more than she saw it as she crumbled on the floor, moving her knees up to her chest and embracing them into her arms as she cried her heart out.

xxx

Regina had lost count of time. She could only cry and cry until she finally fell asleep. In the middle of the night, when she had woken up the first time after her mother had left her, lying on the floor, she had tried to get out of the room. As it was to expect, Cora had locked her in the room and from the noises she could hear, she had also put a guard in front of it, who was now snoring to his heart content. The realization of her imprisonment left her even more broken if that could be possible. How could her mother be so cruel? She then realized she hadn't seen the result of her mother's intervention and decided she couldn't just ignore it and make as if it hadn't happened.

She stood up from the door and walked unevenly towards the dressing table. Locks of her hair were still scattered around and she felt her heart tightening at the sight. She then lowered her gaze as she put her hands on the back of the chair. After a few deep breaths, she dared to look up to the mirror. She gasped. Her usually happy and bright face framed by long black waves had been replaced by a sad and crushed one. Her hair was now cut in a pixie, leaving the back of her neck free and longer at the top of her head. It was not wavy anymore but straight, and was longer and fell as a long fringe on her forehead. Cora really had made no effort into giving her a decent look. Regina held the tears and sobs that threatened to get out from her chest once more and focused on searching for a pair of scissors. She rummaged through every drawers she could find until she finally came across one. She slowly walked to the dressing table, looking at the instruments in her hands while doing so and finally looked up at her reflection in the looking-glass. Taking a deep breath, she didn't think twice and started cutting.

Once she was done, the fringe on her forehead was shorter but still covered a part of it and went to the left. The sides were short, not crossing the boundaries of her ears whereas the back didn't even brush her neck. It was better but she hated it. She felt only hate at that moment. It threatened to creep into her entire being and she didn't have the strength to pull it away. She just went to her bed once she was done and stared blankly into the space as she let more tears escape her eyes silently.

xxx

Tick.

Tick.

Regina opened her eyes. She was confused as sleep deeply surrounded her. How much time had passed? She didn't know. Everything was just kind of a blur to her.

The same sound was heard and she turned her head towards the grand window. It seemed to be coming from there. She slowly rolled out of bed and walked to it. She looked down to see a shape and merely seconds after, she jumped as something was being thrown on the glass making the same "ticking" sound. Someone was trying to get her attention.

"Who is this?" she asked after opening the window.

"It's me!" David answered loud enough for her to hear but not for others to. "May I go up?"

Regina inhaled deeply. She was panicking. How would he react? Would he still love her? Or was her mother right: was he only here to take advantage of her, her wealth and beauty? She decided to give it a go and stepped back as he climbed. She gave him her back, not ready to face him just yet. She heard him release a breath as he stepped foot in the room which made her close her eyes as she breathed slowly. She still kept her back on him.

"Regina," he started walking forward, "what happened to you? Are you o-"

"Don't step any closer." She stopped him as she stepped away from him.

"What is happening love?"

"And don't call me 'love'..." her voice cracked on the word and she whispered, "you might not love me anymore..."

"What are you talking about?"

Closing her eyes tightly once more, she slowly turned around and finally looked up. He was still the same as she had last seen him, still those ravishing blue eyes, those blonde locks...How could their story has been a lie? His face didn't do much as to remain the same when he looked at her. If everything, he smiled brighter.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" He said as he engulfed her into a hug. She froze at the gesture. He was still the same...It was just an act. She pushed away from him and went to sit on the bed. "Regina...what is wrong?"

"Can't you see?" Before his confused eyes she frowned, irritated. "Can't you see that I'm not the same one as before?!"

"Wha-?"

"My hair!" That's when he realized.

"Oh.."

"See..." she stated sadly, "and now you won't love me anymore." He eyed her for a second in silence before bursting into laughter. Regina felt her heart tighten in hurt. How could he make fun of her this way? How could she ever have trusted him? "Get out..."

That made him stop laughing. "What?"

"Get out! I don't ever want to see you again! Get out!" she yelled, her voice cracking at the end as she started crying. She buried her head into the pillow next to her, trying as much as possible not to make eye contact with the stable boy.

Instead of hearing him leave, she felt the bed at her side drop. Then a hand was stroking her back. She didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry I laughed love," he started. "But how could you ever think for one second that I would stop loving you?"

"I know you loved my long hair so much...and now it's gone."

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, I did love it. But It is not the reason why I love you."

The girl turned to face him, her head still pressed on the pillow. "Then why do you love me?"

"I love you because you are beautiful, I am not going to lie," at this answer Regina's eyes grew darker, "But it is not the only reason and it's the last one actually. I love you because you shine. You are full of love, full of life, you bring joy around you. You are smart, you are kind. When you smile, the whole world could stop, I wouldn't care. When I am with you, nothing else matters. I love you with my whole soul and if anything was to ever happen to you or if you'd ever push me away, I don't know how I'd live." Regina had tears pouring down her face but she didn't care. All that mattered was the beautiful words that were leaving her lover's lips. "Regina," he stroke her cheek, "You could have your hair cut off, one arm or leg less, I would still love you. And you know why?"

"Why?" she whispered hopeful.

"For I love you for yourself. For who you are and not just how you look. Besides, hair grows back." He winked at her and she chuckled lightly.

"How could I even doubt your love? I am so miserable..."

"It's ok love. Your mother doesn't have me in high regards I'm afraid. And that's why I'm here." Before Regina's incredulous look he continued. "I'm here to help you escape."

"How? There are guards keeping the door."

"Well, from where I came in."

She turned her head toward the said-place. "The window?!" He nodded with a grin. How could she have not thought of something so simple?! She had just been so caught up in her own desperation. "But, I'm sure she thought about it...she must have cast some spell or something."

"Aha! That is the genius part of it. If I was able to go in then you can go out. Remember those pebbles I was throwing at your window?" Regina nodded frowning as she didn't catch where he was heading to. "Those are enchanted. You only heard them today did you?"

"Yes, I did. Wait...how long have I exactly been locked up?"

"About three days. And each night I've been trying to catch your attention with those. It didn't work until today. It means the spell is out. But we have to hurry, I don't know if it could come back. And also your father made sure he and your mother would be gone tonight."

Regina grinned. "You really are my charming prince!"

He laughed. "A prince I don't know but charming I do hope so. Now let's go."

They headed to the window. The stable boy put his legs outside and once he had a good balance he held out his hand to help Regina.

"Where are we going?"

"To our happy ending."


End file.
